Power Rangers Nature Force
by LittleWinxy
Summary: Long ago there was a great battle between good and evil to protect nature. The good warriors gave their life to save Nature and the evil was sealed. Now the evil has begun to awaken and Mother Nature has selected a group of teenagers to stop this evil. They are the Power Rangers Nature Force!
1. Chapter 1 Voice of Nature

Power Rangers Nature Force

Voice of Nature

Nature is a precious thing, the trees give us air to breathe, the water and plants give us nourishment, we owe our lives to nature. However 100s of years ago, one person hated the nature. She summoned an ancient power and with her henchman destroyed our precious nature. The only hope was Mother Nature and her team of warriors with the ancient powers of nature. A furious battle and the evil was sealed and the true nature returned. But the ancient power was sealed within Mother Nature herself if they were ever needed again. Since then humanity has grown and developed. Let's just say some of this is good but some is bad. Seas are getting polluted, deforestation is a major problem and hardly anyone is doing anything about it. This will have bad consequences for earth.

At a building construction near the town of Animal Hills, workers are drilling at the ground making room for the new buildings. The workers stopped for a break. Throwing their rubbish onto the ground carelessly, they had no idea what those few rubbish pieces could do. The rubbish sank through the floor to a cavern below the site. Two stone figures stood and more and more rubbish pieces from the ground surrounded the figures. Stone cracked and two monsters stood. The oil Knight and Lady Smog gasped as if they had been holding their breath the entire time. "We're free, finally free." Lady smog laughed with evil glee. The Knight grunted and looked around the cave. "This world is different." He said, "The mistress will awaken soon, the pollution is just strong enough," "oh goody." Lady smog said leaning on the arm of the knight.

Meanwhile in the town of Animal Hills a lady stood in a small grove. She wore a flowing blue and green dress with flowing honey coloured hair. She looked peaceful when suddenly she opened her eye and clutched where her heart lay. "The evil is back, go great power find them. Hopefully we can suppress them before they are at full strength." She yelled and five coloured orbs floated out of her heart and into the air. Down the road from where she stood a boy wearing a black denim jacket, blue jeans and trainers was leaning against a wall. His floppy black hair blew slightly and he stood staring obviously thinking. The black orb floated through the air and went through to the boy's heart. The boy looked up but saw nothing, "weird." He said to himself and then walked away. At a dojo nearby a girl and a boy were practising their stances. The girl had long red hair tied in two plaits. She wore a green tank top and black leggings. She delicately practiced the stances following the boy's movement. His fluffy blond hair bounced slightly. He wore a blue top and jeans and led the girl through the stances. They ended their stance and he turned to the girl. "You're getting good Zara." He said patting her on the back "thanks to you Harvey." Zara smiled and headed to the bench to fetch her water. Through the open dojo doors a blue and green orb floated through. The green flew to Zara's heart whilst the blue to Harvey. The two stood up straight. "That was weird." They said simultaneously and looked at each other. Down at the local park, a girl with fluffy brown hair walked beside a black haired girl. She wore a black tank top under a yellow shawl and a blue skirt. She ate from a bag of sweets. As the two friends gossiped the yellow orb floated behind them and went straight to the brunette's heart. She stopped suddenly causing her friend to stop and stare at her. "You okay Holly." She asked. "I felt weird for a second." Holly said touching where her heart beated. "Probably all those sweets you scoffed. Come on, you promised we'd go shopping." Her friend said. "Kk." Holly said and the two friends continued walking. Nearby at a bench a girl with light brown hair sat staring into space. She wore a red top with a white cardigan and blue jeans. Suddenly a red orb flashed in front of her eyes for a second and it flew into her heart. She placed a hand on her heart and felt something other than her heartbeat, a power. She shook her head and told herself to forget it. The lady smiled as she felt the orbs find the chosen ones and she clicked her fingers. Her hair was now in a neat bun and she wore a white blouse with turquoise skirt with black heels. Around her the empty warehouse changed into a neat little flower shop. "Now we wait." She said and turned the closed sign on the door to open.

Back in the cave the Knight and Lady Smog stood before a statue of a monstrous woman wearing a fine outfit made of rubbish and pollution. "Just a few minutes more." The Knight whispered.

In the main street of town Zara, now with a green jacket over her top and Harvey were talking whilst looking in the odd shop window. The boy in black walked by himself listening to music and the girl in red stood against the wall thinking. Holly and her friend walked down the street carrying a couple bags of shopping each. Suddenly the ground started to shake causing uproar. Zara stumbled backwards but the boy in black managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "You ok." He asked. "Yeah thanks." She smiled at him and ran to Harvey who was holding onto a drain pipe trying to steady himself. People were running panicking. Holly was knocked away from her friend, her shopping scattered. The red girl was shoved into her, "sorry, this crowd is ridiculous." She said pulling holly to her feet.

The lady steadied a flower pot and touched her heart. "Bring them here, we have to act quickly." She whispered. The orbs responded and the five of them were teleported out of the crowd and into the flower shop. Holly had fallen onto Harvey's back whilst zoey had been tossed into a very large flower pot. Zara had landed on the floor next to the boy. He helped her up again and the two of them pulled the girl out of the flower pot. "Thanks." She said as Harvey and Holly dusted themselves off. "Please forgive me; the powers are still resurfacing properly." the lady said stepping towards the teams. "You did that?" the boy asked. "Yes Maxwell I called your powers here." She said. Max took a step back, how did she know his name. "How did you..." Harvey asked realising that she knew Max's name but he did not know her. "I know about all of you, Harvey, Holly, Zara, Zoe and Max you have been chosen to save the world. You have been chosen to become power rangers." She said. The five looked at each other.

The knight and Lady Smog looked up as there was a large crack; the earthquake was causing their mistress to escape. A bright purple light shone and out stepped the woman who looked just like the statue. In her hand she held a silver staff with a black gem. "Mistress." Lady smog and the knight bowed before her. "Finally I'm free, now I can destroy those nature-loving warriors for good this time." She laughs and aims her staff in front of her. A monster flashed in front of her. He looked like a wolf wearing dark metal armour and a black smog around him. "Wolmuk. Go bring the warriors out and destroy them." She commanded. Wolmuk grunted bowing and teleported into town.

There was silence between the fives teens as they stared at the lady. "Are you serious!" zoey said raising her eyebrow. "I'm serious. You have been chosen by the mother of nature to save her dear planet." She said. "Yeah right." Max said and turned to leave. Zara and Harvey looked at each other. "Sorry, there's no proof this isn't just a prank." Zara said and the two followed Max to the door. Holly followed them nodding to agree with them. The 4 looked at Zoey who was wavering between the two choices. "What if she's right guys? Then our world would be destroyed." She said and looked at the lady. "At least give us proof that this whole thing is real." Suddenly a flashing red light went off and on a screen the town square appeared. Wolmuk was destroying things and terrorising the citizens. "Is that proof enough for you. Please will you accept, everyone's lives depend on you?" the lady said pressing a button on the counter. A drawer opened with 5 wrist morphers with different shaped key holes and five keys with a coloured gem at the end of each. Zoe picked up the middle one and the red gem key. The four each nodded and took one with zara with green, max with black, holly with yellow and Harvey with blue. "Go now, you'll know what to do." She smiled and waved her hand. The five of them were teleported to the town centre. It was wrecked with no one in sight. "Hey monster, what do you think you're doing?" Zoe yelled as she spotted Wolmuk about to wreck another shop window. He turned his head to look at his challenger and he started to somewhat laugh. Zoe stared at him hard as he pressed a button on his arm. Suddenly about 50 or so brown sludge like foot soldiers appeared around the five rangers. "We've got to get to the monster, and destroy him." Zoey said getting into a fighting stance. "Got it?" she asked. "Got it?" replied 4 joint voices. Zoey ran forward and punched her hand into one of the foot soldiers. The oil drone flew back slightly and Zoey turned around and kicked three back. Zara and Harvey stood back to back as 4 foot soldiers circled them. They nodded at each other and Zara flipped up as Harvey swung his leg around knocking three of the four down. Zara landed gracefully on the fourth one making it de-materialize. "Oh yeah." She yelled and the two high fived and turned to face the other drones. Max punched a few away whilst holly was ducking most of their attacks. She kicked forward and managed to fall one drone. However wave after wave of drones kept coming and the five were weakening quickly. Holly was kicked back by the drones and a couple grabbed her by the arms throwing her to the floor. "Hey." Harvey shouted and kicked one of them back but another caught his foot and made him twist round by the leg and onto the floor. "Harv, you okay?" Zara shouted ducking a punch. Harvey grunted as he struggled to get up. "Good." Zara said and threw her fist at a nearby drone. However the drone grabbed her fist and twisted her arm behind her back and three more drones came up towards Zara. "Hey leave her alone." Max shouted and pulled the drone off of Zara and pulled the girl out of the way. "Thanks." She panted but the two were suddenly snuck up on by a lot of drones as they pushed the two onto the ground. Zoe punched her way through 4 drones but was kicked back. The others gathered beside her obviously getting tired. "Come on guys. We're gonna get nowhere like this" Zoey said and she lifted her right arm with the morpher on up in front of her chest. She swiftly fitted the key in. "Nature force, time to morph." She yelled and turned the key.

As the key turned red beams fired out circling zoey's body. It formed a red ranger suit with a skirt. The end of the gloves ended with white as well as the rim of the boots. A white sash was around her waist with a hand blaster. Then a red spirit of a reindeer jumped through zoey and her helmet was formed with engraving in the helmet that looked like the face of a reindeer. She jumped forward, placed her right hand on her waist. She posed as she said, "nature force red, guardian of the reindeer." The drones headed forward and she grabbed her hand blaster. She spun around and shot five drones back with her red blasts.

Harvey looked at the others and they all nodded, they each brought their morpher in front of them. "Nature force, time to morph." The four yelled and inserted their keys. They morphed like Zoey but in their own colours and their own animals: Harvey with a horse, Holly with a meerkat, zara with a squirrel and max with a bear. "Nature force blue, guardian of the horse." "Nature force yellow, guardian of the meerkat." "Nature force green, guardian of the squirrel." "Nature force black, guardian of the bear." The four joined Zoe in shooting the drones. Quickly the army of drones was defeated and the nature force rangers turned towards Wolmuk. "You may have defeated those puny drones but you won't defeat me." He growled and brought out his sword. Zoe smirked under her helmet and she shot three bullets at Wolmuk. He blocked two but one hit him in the shoulder. However he barely flinched. "Impressive." He said. "You haven't seen anything yet. Max, Harvey go." Zoe said. The two boys ran forward and started to kick and punch Wolmuk. "Pathetic." Wolmuk shouted blocking the two boy's moves. "Now." Zoe yelled and zara and Holly flipped over the boys and behind the monster. "Meerkat blast." "Squirrel blast." A green and yellow bullet hit him in the back hard. Wolmuk fell forward slightly giving the boy's time to aim. "Horse blast." "Bear blast." A black and blue bullet hit the front of Wolmuk. The monster growled clutching his front forcing him to drop his sword. "You'll never defeat us. Don't you know good always beats evil?" Zoey yelled. "Nature force ready." The four rangers returned to her side and the five aimed at the monster. "Nature force final strike." The five different coloured bullets flew forward and joined together into a white bullet. It crashed into Wolmuk causing him to fall onto the floor and explode. "Yay." Holly cheered jumping and pulling a surprised Zoe into a hug.

At the cave Mistress Pollution sat on her dark throne watching the battle commence. The Knight and Lady smog stood beside her. "Those pesky rangers, they don't know who they're dealing with, Lady Smog." She hissed. Lady smog smiled and put her hands together. "Monster created to cause trouble, grow to the size of double." She chanted and as she pulled her hands apart a black light enveloped where Wolmuk had been.

The ground shook under the rangers' feet and they stepped warily away from where Wolmuk had been. "What's happening?" Max said as the ground shook harder. There was a loud evil laugh and Wolmuk appeared but this team the size of the tall surrounding buildings. "Holy moly." Harvey said looking up. "Rangers, call upon your Zords. It's the only way you'll defeat him in this form." Miss honey's voice came through the 5 morphers. "Got it." Zoe said and pressed the first small button under the paw print on her morpher. "Reindeer zord activate." In the snowy mountains a reindeer glowed red and turned into a robotic version of itself and grew in size. It appeared behind the rangers and Zoey turned to face. She jumped up and into the deer zord's cockpit. The four rangers pressed the same button on their morphers. "Horse zord activate." "Meerkat zord activate." "Squirrel zord activate." "Bear zord activate." In different places a horse, a squirrel, a bear and a meerkat changed into their zord forms and appeared at the scene. The four rangers followed zoey by jumping into their separate cockpits. "Nature force rangers, get his sword and we'll be able to defeat him once and for all." Zoey said and pushed the leavers forward. The reindeer zord charged at Wolmuk and as it gained speed it glowed a bright red. Wolmuk put out his sword and it clashed against the reindeer's antlers. The reindeer pushed forward but Wolmuk blocked her with his sword. However Harvey and holly snuck up behind him and the horse and meerkat Zords rammed into Wolmuk's back. The monster fell down and the squirrel zord nimbly picked up his sword. Wolmuk growled standing up. "Give that back, little rat." He growled and lunged at zara and the squirrel zord. He knocked the squirrel over and grabbed his sword. "Say goodbye." He growled and prepared to slice the small squirrel zord. "Not so fast."Max yelled and the bear zord jumped onto Wolmuk's back stopping him from attacking. "Zoey catch." Holly yells as the meerkat zord swiftly grabbed the sword and threw it to the reindeer zord. The reindeer zord caught the sword in its mouth and as the monster turned to face her, zoey made the reindeer zord throw the sword into the air. "Harvey destroy the sword." Zoey yelled. "Got it." Harvey said and the horse zord bucked and its back legs kicked the sword, breaking it in half. "Great job, now let's gets rid of him." Zoey said and the five Zords turned to face Wolmuk. He looked worried now his weapon was gone. Zoey pushed the levers forward and the reindeer zord charged again and glowed red, the four other Zords charged glowing their colours. As the five Zords made contact with Wolmuk the monster exploded into a million pieces. The Zords cheered along with their respective rangers. "Nature force rangers, well done. Now we just have to find the source of this evil and get rid of it once and for all." Miss honey said. The rangers demorphed and their Zords shrunk to their normal animal size but not form. Miss honey teleported the Zords behind the flower shop to keep them hidden from normal people's eyes. The five rangers walked down the street. Zoey smiled to herself, this new power and adventure was going to be fun. She turned to her new teammates. "So guys, what do you think of all this." She asked. "It's awesome; we're awesome as a team." Holly said excitedly and jumped up onto a surprised Harvey's back. He smiled and nodded at Zoey. "Yeah, it's pretty cool." Zara smiled and put one arm around Zoe's shoulder and the other around Max's shoulder. "Definitely going to be fun." Max said and smiled at her. "Guys from this day on, we are Power rangers Nature Force." Zoey said and silently brushed her hand over her morpher.

Mistress Pollution stared angrily at the rangers as they chatted happily, confident after winning their first battle. "Enjoy your victory while you can rangers, I will destroy you and your precious nature." She shouted and banged her staff against the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 Got Your Back

A/N hello guys, I didn't introduce myself in the first chapter. Hi I'm MyLittleWinxy and this is a power ranger team that I created. Disclaimer: I do not in any way own power rangers because if I did, samurai and megaforce would have been a tad bit better, no offense power ranger creators and writers. So here is chapter 2, a look into Harvey and Zara and their friendship. Also please read and review, I always like and need feedback. Give me suggestions for monsters because they are my weak points as you will see with Queen Bee in this chapter.

Got your back

It was after school on a Friday and Zoey, Holly and Max were hanging around the flower shop. Holly was on her phone chatting with Julia whilst sitting on the counter. Max and Zoey came out of the back carrying some empty flower pots for Miss Honey's new flower display. "I swear she doesn't stop talking." Max whispered to Zoey. Zoey smiled, "Well it would be very quiet around here if we didn't have her." They placed the flower pots outside and saw Zara and Harvey approaching. Zara was reading whilst Harvey walked beside her. "Forward, forward, flowerpot." Harvey said and as Zara almost walked into the flower pot she swiftly walked around. "Wha..." Max asked as Zara stopped next to him and closed the book. "Oh, I got a new book and well when I read I can't see where I'm walking, so Harv's my eyes and ears." Zara explained smiling at Harvey and placing her new book in her green satchel. "Come on then, guys. This display isn't going to make itself." Zoey said as she placed the plant pots she had been carrying down. The others nodded and started to place the bouquets of flowers in the pots. Suddenly there was an alarm and Holly rushed to the door, "Guys, monster, middle of town. Let's go." She said quickly and got ready to morph. The others got ready. "Nature force, time to morph." They yelled, morphed and teleported to the middle of town. People ran screaming as a monster looking like a bee threw sticky goo around the place trapping some people. "Holly, Max get those people to safety. Zara, Harvey get that bad bee's attention." Zoey said and turned to help a woman and child from the goo. Holly and Max ran to the people who were not yet stuck in goo. "Quick, get out of here." Max said pulling two children to their feet. "This way." Holly directed them away from the bee. "Wanna surprise him." Harvey asked mischievously. Zara nodded and the two grabbed their hand blasters. They silently flipped behind the monster and pulled the triggers. "Squirrel blast." "Horse blast." They yelled and a blue and green bullet shot the bee in the back. It groaned and turned towards the blue and green rangers. "How dare you hit me, lord buzzzzzington of Queen Bee's hive? Feel my power." The monster buzzed and threw its hands forward. They changed into stingers which flew at zara and Harvey. The two rangers ducked and jumped to get out of the range of fire. More and more kept coming. "Uhh, guys could we get a little help here?" zara yelled as she ducked another flying stinger. The next stinger caught Zara in the side. She fell onto her knees and clutched her side, yelping a bit. She bit her lip under her helmet trying to block out the pain. "Got your back Zar." Harvey said and used his blaster to shoot a stinger away from her. "You okay." Harvey asked pulling her to her feet. "Yep, fine." Zara lied and blasted another stinger away. Three flew straight for the pair but Zoey flipped in front of them and blasted them out of the air. "Let's team up and get rid of him." She said and the three fired their bullets. "Reindeer blast." "Horse blast." "Squirrel blast." The red, blue and green bullet hit the bee and blew him up. Holly and max came up having helped all the civilians get out of the battle zone. "Hey, you had all the fun without us." Holly laughed as the five demorphed. "Wonder what that whole bee business was about." Max asked as the five rangers headed back to the flower shop. However zara stopped suddenly and clutched her side. Harvey realised his best friend wasn't following and turned around. "Zara, you okay." He asked turning around. Zara pulled her hand away from her side to show a red gash through her now ripped light green cardigan. She went pale and dropped to her knees. "Zara!" Harvey rushed to her side steadying her. The red, black and yellow rangers rushed back to their friend. "Better get her to miss honey and fast." Zoe said and the five teleported back to the flower shop.

Meanwhile in the villain's base, Mistress Pollution had watched the fight along with the knight and a female bee monster who wore a crown. "So the rangers had the nerve to defeat your lord but luckily the green ranger is injured. Queen bee, can you use your special ability to turn them against each other. With one less ranger and two bickering rangers, they will fall apart and it will be easier to destroy them." The mistress commanded and banged her staff triumphantly on the floor at the end. "Yezzz, my mizztrezz. But I will need some assistance." Queen bee said curtseying. "Knight, give her some drones." Mistress pollution commanded snapping her fingers. The knight bowed and pressed a button on his armour and a small army of drones appeared and followed queen bee to the door. "Thank you." She said and teleported into town.

Back at the flower shop, Zara was in the back with Miss Honey, Holly and Harvey were in the main room whilst Max and Zoey were silently finishing the flower display. Harvey sat on the bench clenching his fists together. Holly placed her phone in her yellow jeans pocket and sat next to him. "Hey, she'll be fine; it's only a minor injury." Holly said. "I know that but she lied about being okay. She tries to be brave but the truth is she's not the strongest which is why she needs me to help her when she's not okay. It's always been that way, ever since we became friends." Harvey said. "How did you two become friends." Holly asked. Harvey looked at his yellow counterpart and took a deep breath. "It happened a few years back... we were only around 9 and it was at school."

(_Italics are what's happening in the flashback and _normal is the present and Harvey speaking)

"I had just started at the school and everyone was wary of me because they knew I lived at the new dojo. But Zara, she was very friendly and sat next to me at lunch." _A young Harvey sat down on the wall with his lunch and a group of kids moved away from him. Harvey sighed when a girl, a tiny bit smaller than him came and sat next to him. She had short red pigtails and was wearing a green dress with squirrel motifs. "Hi, I'm Zara. Your Harvey right."_ "After that we became closer and closer and she became my first friend. She stood up for me when the others picked on me. However sometimes when we met up she sometimes looked like she had been crying but she would never admit it. Then I found out when we were 14 about Carrie and Alicia." _Harvey walked around the school looking for Zara when he heard voices and one sounded distinctively like Zara. He looked around the corner of the lockers to see the red head standing against the locker holding a few books. Two girls, one a brunette and one a blonde were in front of her and tears glistened in Zara's eyes. "Oh look Alicia, the little nerd has been reading those fancy old books of hers." The blonde one said and pulled the books out of Zara's arms spilling them all over the floor. Zara crouched and hurriedly picked them up. There was a squirrel motif on the back of the jackets she was wearing. "Oh look, Carrie, she's still wears those silly little squirrels. Nutty Zara. Seriously what is wrong with you?" Alicia said and tears began to fall from Zara's eyes. Harvey couldn't stand seeing his best friend get bullied like this. "hey, leave her alone." He shouted walking out in front of Zara. "Harvey, stop you don't need to get involved." The red head pleaded clutching his arm. "yes I do Z, your my best friend and you stood up for me, now it's my turn to return the favour. So Carrie and Alicia, leave her alone, there's nothing wrong with Zara. And if I find you hurting my best friend again, I won't go easy on you." Harvey said coolly to the two girls. Carrie and Alicia looked startled but Harvey's stare kept them from retaliating and they walked off down the hall. "Thanks harv." Zara said and hugged Harvey before collecting her books up. _

"And since that day, we've had each other's backs and told each other everything, but in the battle she lied." Harvey said. "Harvey, you will always have each other's backs. She probably didn't tell you because it would interfere with winning the battle and worry you. She was being both a good ranger and a good friend. Your friendship won't be affected from this." Holly said placing her hand on his clenched fists. Harvey looked at holly and smiled. "Thanks, hols. You're a great friend." Harvey said and unclenched his fists. The door opened and Miss Honey led a slightly shaky Zara out. "Thanks miss honey." She said. "No problem dear, be careful next time." Miss honey smiled and went to sort a shelf of flowers. "Z, you okay." Harvey asked pulling the red head into a hug. "Yep. Thanks for helping Harv." Zara smiled and the two separated from their hug. Suddenly, the alarm went off and the screen showed queen bee and the army of oil drones attacking the centre of town. "You okay to go." Zoey asked as she and Max rushed in. Zara nodded and the five teleported to the centre of town. "Hey, you stop that." zoey yelled and kicked five oil drones down. Harvey and Zara quickly helped some people run away from the fight zone. Holly and Max didn't beat around the bush and began to fight the oil drones in civilian form. Zoey cleared herself a path to the monster and brought her morpher up. "Nature force, time to morph." She morphed and brought her hand blaster out. She quickly aimed and fired at the queen bee. "How dare you attack royalty, little red ranger you shall pay for you doings." She yelled and stuck her hands forward at nature force red. Golden honey like glue shot out and stuck on the end of Zoey's blaster and around her feet. Zoey balanced herself and tried to fire her blaster. Nothing happened from her attempts. "You little fool, my honey is powerful enough to stop the mightiest of warriors, and your small blaster never had a chance. Now feel my full wrath." She laughed and held her hands up. "Zoey!" max and holly yelled, the two flipped over zoey's head morphing getting the full blast of honey. "Max, holly. How dare you" zoey yelled as her two friends were completely encased in the honey. "Don't worry, you'll join them soon." The queen bee cackled and held her hands up. "Zara, Harvey!" that was all zoey could shout as she was encased in the golden substance. "Zoey." Harvey and zara ran towards the queen bee whilst morphing. The queen bee smiled as the two rangers charged. "Better use my special power on these two rangers, the green one is already weak and with this they'll never get to their friends." she thought and held her hands up. Instead of sending the golden honey this time a cloud of gold dust flew out. It surrounded the green and blue rangers causing the two to stop. After a few seconds zara shook her head and pulled her blaster out. She shot a few blasts but they all missed. "Great job" Harvey said sarcastically clapping his hands. "Well let's see you do it then." Zara said placing her hands on her hips, "or are you chicken." "I'm not chicken." Harvey said and pulled his blaster but as the two had bickered, queen bee had vanished along with the oil drones and the red, yellow and black rangers. "Look, now you let them get away." Harvey shouted as the two demorphed. "It wasn't me, if you had only attacked faster, we'd be finished here." Zara shouted back. Harvey opened his mouth to argue back but miss honey's voice came through the morpher. "Rangers stop fighting and come back immediately we've got things to discuss." She said briskly. The green and blue stared at each other coldly and teleported to the flower shop. "What is it miss honey." Zara asked pushing past Harvey roughly to get to the counter where Miss Honey was waiting. "First off, stop arguing because it caused your enemy to escape with your fellow rangers." Miss honey said firmly and she crossed her arms. "He started it; he should've just helped me by shooting instead of judging my aim." Zara argued facing Harvey. "Well if your aim was a little better, you would have weakened him then and there, it's not my fault if it's really easy to point out your flaws." Harvey said grinning mischievously at Zara. Her eyes narrowed and she almost slapped Harvey but Miss Honey placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rangers, what has gotten into you? Stop arguing this instant. Harvey go back to the centre of town to find any clues, Zara go and research the monster on the computer." She said sternly. Harvey stared at Zara but grabbed his blue jacket and exited the flower shop whilst the red head stormed into the back room to the computer. Miss honey stood still and focused her powers. A faint glittering golden aroma was floating where Zara and Harvey had just been. "Queen Bee's pollen. That's why. Now to find our other rangers." She said and headed to the back. Harvey walked on the sidewalk and saw a pile of the golden goo still sitting on the floor. He bent down and looked around. There were a few piles that kinda went in a straight line until the piles stopped. 'Of course, they teleported but until then when they were dragging the goo it left this trail.' He thought and contacted Miss Honey, "I know how to find the others." He said. "Great, I'll send Zara to help." Miss Honey said but was caught short by Harvey, "as if miss Honey. I figured it out and I'm going to find the others. I don't need her help." Harvey said and teleported through the city. He stopped as a he came across another pile of goo. It was right by the edge of the woods. Zara placed her laptop down and grabbed her green jacket. "Harvey may not want my help and he won't get it. But he'll be mighty surprised when I free the others before him by myself." She whispered to herself and teleported herself to the last place Harvey teleported to. She saw him walking down the path avoiding the goo piles. She flipped up into the trees and speedily climbed through the branches and it wasn't until she was just in front of Harvey when her foot slipped and the branch rustled the rest of the nearby trees. "Who's there." Harvey said reaching for his morpher. "It's only me idiot." Zara said coldly sliding down from the tree. "Zara what do you want." Harvey asked. "Duh, to save our friends but without your help." She said. Harvey was about to retaliate when suddenly there was a big buzzing sound. The two turned as another bee monster materialized from a swarm of bees. "Hello rangers, come join your friends." he buzzed and threw a ball of honey goo at the rangers. They flipped aside and quickly morphed. "Don't get in my way." Harvey shouted managing to get a few shots at the bee. "Only if you stay out of mine." Zara said as she kicked the bee back. The bee shook his head and charged at the two rangers. The two were knocked back into a clearing dangerously close to a ravine. Zara charged at the bee and blasted at close range. The bee got angry and shot a few stingers at her. She screamed as the four stingers pinned her against a rock demorphing her. Harvey shot the bee in the back. "I will destroy you both." He buzzed and caught Harvey around the throat. The bee punched him and he demorphed. "Goodbye ranger." he said and threw Harvey. Harvey flew over the grass and down into the ravine. He just managed to grab hold of a plant root. "Harvey." Zara screamed, her eyes flashing green. She pulled the stingers out and ran past the monster to Harvey. "Grab my hand please." She pleaded. "No, I can get myself up." Harvey shouted but as he tried the root began to break. "No." Zara grabbed his hand as the root broke. Harvey looked up at Zara and his eyes flashed blue. "What happened?" Harvey asked. "I don't know but you're not falling if I have a say in It." zara said and reached her other hand forward. He grabbed it and she heaved and he pushed and they managed to get Harvey back onto the grass. "I remember us arguing. I'm so sorry." Zara said and hugged her best friend. "Hey, don't worry z, no matter what happens we'll always have each other's backs" Harvey said hugging her back. The bee laughed. "What a touching moment, but I'll still destroy you." He buzzed. The two looked at each and nodded. They stood up. "Nature force, time to morph." They yelled and morphed. "Let's do this together." Harvey said. They pulled their blasters out. "Squirrel blast." "Horse blast." The green and blue bullets hit the bee in the chest. He exploded on impact. "Now come on, let's find the others." The two rangers ran through the forest following the goo. The two arrived in a large field. They ducked behind a rock as the queen bee walked past. Zoey, Holly and Max were chained to a tree with chains made of honey. "I'll free the others if you distract the queen." Zara said and Harvey nodded holding up his blaster. He crept along the outskirts before he was behind the queen bee. He nodded at Zara and pulled the trigger. "Horse blast." The blue bullets hit her in the back. "Who dares attack the queen?" Queen bee buzzed angrily turning away from the captives to face the blue ranger. Zara crept past the two to the other rangers. She put her finger up to where her mouth was to signify silence. She brought her blaster out and through it in the air making it become its second mode which was a dagger. She sliced it in the air and a green slash cut through the chain freeing the red, black and yellow rangers. "Thanks z." Zoey said and the four headed behind the queen bee hit Harvey to the ground. "Hey, queenie leave him alone." Zoey yelled. Queen bee turned around and her face became mad. "How did you escape my honey chains? And how did you two undo my spell." She asked angrily as Harvey joined his fellow rangers. "Fortunately for us, queenie we have something called friendship." Zara said putting her arms around the blue and red ranger. "Friendship is stronger than any spell. Now prepare to be destroyed." Zoey yelled and she, holly and max stepped forward. They brought their morphers up in front of their chests, inserted their keys and turned them, "nature force, time to morph." They yelled. The five morphed rangers grabbed their blasters and changed them to their second mode. Zara had her dagger, Harvey's became a staff, max's became 2 blasters, holly's became a baton and zoey's became a larger blaster. "Squirrel dagger." "Double bear blasters." Zara slashed the air and max pulled the trigger of his two blasters. The green slash joined with the black bullets and hit the queen bee in the chest. She screamed staggering back. "Horse staff." "Meerkat baton." Harvey twirled the staff and then hit forward. Holly did a similar movement with her baton. The blue and yellow slashes joined and hit her again in the chest. "Guys, let's combine the secondary weapons." She said and she placed her blaster forward. Max placed his two blasters on top. Harvey and holly disconnected their weapons so they were in two halves. They put one half on each side of max's blasters. Zara placed her dagger on the top of everything and the five stood in a formation. Zoey held the main blaster whilst holly and zara went on their knees to hold the blaster from underneath and max and Harvey stood either side of Zoey. "Nature force secondary final strike." They yelled and the combined attack blew queen bee back and she exploded. "yes." Holly cheered and high fived max. "Careful guys, there's still her giant form." And as zoey said that lady smog shouted, "Monster created to cause trouble, grow to the size of double." Queen bee reappeared at least 5 storeys taller. "Reindeer zord activate." "Horse zord activate." "Meerkat zord activate." "Bear zord activate." "Squirrel zord activate." The five Zords came running into the centre of town and grew larger in size. The five rangers jumped up into the cock pits of their Zords. "Alright rangers, let's get rid of her for good." Zoey said and the reindeer zord, horse zord and bear zord charged hard at Queen Bee. The queen bee let out a deafening laugh and threw her hand forward. It sent many stingers forward causing the three Zords to stop charging and the rangers felt the pain of their Zords. "Don't worry guys, we got this." Holly said and the meerkat and squirrel Zords flipped over the larger Zords and scurried up the back of Queen Bee. "Get off of my royal self." The queen bee screamed and grabbed the squirrel and meerkat Zords around their necks. She threw them forward causing them to crash into an abandoned warehouse. The yellow and green rangers groaned in pain. The horse zord and bear zord charged at the queen bee again whilst the reindeer zord nudged the squirrel and meerkat to their feet. "Thanks zo," the two said and the girls watched as the boys were thrown back. "You may have defeated me once but you will not defeat me again." She buzzed angrily. "Guys, we have to do something, our attacks are barely affecting her." Zoey said as the five Zords backed slightly away from the queen bee. "Rangers, just like your secondary weapons you need to combine your Zords. This will create the megazord which will be powerful enough to defeat her." Miss honey said through the morpher. "Thanks miss honey. Hear her guys, let's combine." She pushed the levers forward and pressed the middle button. "Nature Zords combine." She yelled. The reindeer zord created the torso and its head stayed the same. The squirrel and meerkat changed slightly and became the arms of the megazord. The horse and bear folded slightly and became the megazord's legs. A silver sword appeared in the right hand (squirrel arm). The five rangers teleported out of their individual Zords and appeared in a joint cockpit. "Nature force megazord formation complete." The rangers yelled. "Awesome." Zara said and max smiled at her from his seat next to her. "So cool." Holly said clapping her hands together. "Okay rangers, let's finish this wannabe queen." Zoey said and all five rangers pushed both levers forward. The megazord charged at Queen Bee. The monster buzzed angrily and charged back. Zara and Max on the right side of the cockpit swerved their levers around and the megazord's right hand with the sword in went back and then forward with a force. Then Holly and Harvey on the left side of the cockpit swerved their leavers around and the megazord's free fist punched Queen Bee in the face after the sword. Queen bee stumbled back. "Ready rangers." Zoey said and each ranger grabbed their levers. They swerved them to the right and left and forward. As they did this the megazord clasped the sword in both hands and swung the sword right, then left and then swung it forward creating a glowing white beam. "Nature force megazord, final blast." The rangers yelled as the white beam came in contact with queen bee destroying her. The trails of golden goo and the remaining spell around zara and Harvey disappeared completely. The megazord changed back to the normal Zords who teleported away and the five rangers headed back to the flower shop. The five chatted and laughed. Zara had her arm around Harvey's shoulder, glad that they would always have each other's backs.

In the lair mistress pollution threw her cup to the floor in anger. "This is the last time you will defeat me rangers, next time it will be your downfall." She screamed in rage and left the main room. Lady Smog walked up to the Knight a worried expression on her face. "Oil knight, I know it may seem strange but I believe our mistress has changed and I believe it is for the worse." She said leaning onto his arm. The oil knight simply shook her off speaking in a cold voice, "if you do not trust in our mistress, then you are not to be trusted." "Oh but I do trust her, I am just wondering. Please ignore my thoughts." She said and exited the room. "You have changed too, my oil knight." She said and grasped the golden chain around her kneck.

A/N there it is. Now just to make it clear there is no Zara and Harvey romance, i have ideas for the green ranger being with the black ranger. And Harvey is subtly hinted with Holly which is in my opinion a cute couple I actually created. Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3 Height Fright part 1

Hello, sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been so busy with school stuff but I will try and stick to a schedule. Also thanks for all the feedback especially xXRockeShark216Xx, go check his power rangers stories, they're awesome In this chapter the nature force yellow ranger has to face her greatest fear.

Height Fright Part 1

"Morning guys." Holly shouted happily as she arrived at the flower shop. It was a quiet Sunday morning and most of the rangers were half asleep. Holly however was in a very hyper mood, eating sweets for breakfast probably made her more hyper. She walked up to the counter where Zara and Max were sitting. Zoey was standing by the back leaning against the wall, her eyes shut. Harvey was sorting some plant pots near the window. "Hey hols." Zara said as a yawn left her mouth.

"Hey, why's everyone so sleepy?" holly questioned as she hopped up onto the counter next to Zara.

"Probably because it's early on a Sunday, and no normal teenager wants to be up at this time of day, but then again hols, you're not the most normal girl I've met." Max said smiling and laughed as Holly punched him lightly on the shoulder. Suddenly their quiet friendly atmosphere was disrupted by a red alarm flashing and a loud beeping noise. Zoey was startled awake from her sleepiness and just managed to steady herself before she fell over.

"Rangers, there's a disruption near the city centre." Miss Honey said as she appeared from the back. "Let's go." Zoey said and the five rangers pressed the button on their morphers and in a flash they were teleported to the disruption. Panic filled the civilians as they ran from the monster causing havoc. It was a bulky creature, like a bull standing on its hind legs and wearing smeared armour. Its eyes flashed red as it charged at the people around it. "Guys, let's get these people out of here." Zoey said as she pulled two small children to their feet and led them towards their mother.

Zara and Max ran forward to help the people nearest the monster whilst Holly, Harvey and Zoey directed the people away from the area. "Quickly, get away from here." Zara said pointing two teenagers away from the monster. Max skidded around the monster and pulled a small three year old boy and his mother from the rubble. He handed the boy to his mother and directed them to Harvey. He turned to see his red headed friend pull a little girl to her feet. However the monster had directed its attention to the green ranger. It charged towards Zara with its sharp looking horns. "Zara, look out." Max shouted and he flipped over next to the green ranger and pulled her to the ground. The monster charged past them missing his target and ended up crashing into a wall. "You ok?" max asked pulling Zara to her feet. "Yes, thanks." Zara said and turned away quickly. Max assumed it was to help some other people but in reality zara didn't want him to see the blush that was spreading over her cheeks.

As the team got the final few people away, the monster freed himself from the wall. The five stood together facing the monster. "Who do you think you puny humans are to stand up to me Bullton Lord of all Bulls and loyal soldier to Mistress Pollution?" He yelled/ grunted. "We are the force that will defeat you and the rest of your evil buddies." Holly shouted and the five brought their morphers to their wrists. "Nature force to be exact. Ready, Nature Force Time to Morph!" Zoey shouted and the five inserted their coins. In a flash the five rangers stood.

"Nature Force red, guardian of the reindeer!"

"Nature Force blue, guardian of the horse!"

"Nature Force yellow, guardian of the meerkat!"

"Nature Force green, guardian of the squirrel."

"Nature Force black, guardian of the bear."

"Power Rangers Nature Force!" they all yelled. Bullton roared with laughter (literally). "pathetic." He grunted and charged at the five. Max and Harvey ran forward and grabbed at the bull's horns as he charged slowing him down. Then the girls flipped over and kicked the bull back.

The mistress slammed her fist down on the arm of her throne. "You insolent creature, don't fall as easily as your comrades. Hurry up and beat those pathetic brats." She yelled staring hard at Bullton on her monitor. Bullton nodded as he steadied himself. "Yes, my mistress." His eyes glowed red and he charged at the five. He was fast and strong which gave him an advantage. He kicked Max and Zoey back into a wall and then swiftly punched Zara into a car. Then he turned to the blue and yellow rangers. He charged with his horns at the two. Harvey shoved Holly out of the way and took the majority of the hit and fell back demorphing. "Harvey. How dare you." Holly pulled her blaster from her belt and shot at Bullton forcing him back as she stood up. "You might be fast but I'm faster." Holly said and in a flash she was on the bull's back and aimed her blaster. However the bull threw her off but she managed to catch herself before crashing into a wall. "Let's test this speed of yours yellow." The bull charged at her and snatched the blaster from her grasp. Then he charged through a nearby building. "Hey, give that back." Holly sprinted after him. She chased the monster up at least 7 floors before losing count.

Meanwhile back down on the street Zara and Max supported Harvey as they demorphed. "We'll get Harvey back to Miss Honey, go and help Hols." Zara said and the three teleported in a flash of green, blue and black. Zoey took her blaster off her belt and hurried into the building. Bullton was barely out of breath by the time he had reached the roof and turned as the yellow ranger caught up. Holly panted but stood her ground as Bullton lifted up the blaster. "You want it, come get it." he shouted. Holly sprinted and grabbed the blaster but fell forward. She just managed to stop as she was a few centimetres away from the edge. The yellow ranger did the worst thing you could do in that situation. She looked down. Holly went white inside her helmet and backed away, she forgot Bullton and everything going on around her and dropped her hand blaster. She back away to the stairwell where they had entered and stood there holding herself.

"She's scared of heights, interesting." Mistress Pollution cackled as she watched them. "I can use this." She laughed as Lady Smog watched her from the shadows. 'She's just not herself, the Mistress I knew was noble enough to not use other weakness to get a head start.' She thought as she watched the mistress carefully.

"goodbye, yellow ranger." Bullton yelled as he grabbed the blaster. He held it up and prepared to fire. Zoey panted as she reached the top and saw her friend in danger. "Holly!" she ran and jumped...


	4. Chapter 4 Height Fright part 2

Hey, Part 2 is up. Just a little note in a few chapters time (not sure how many yet) there will a team-up/ crossover with another team. But you'll have to wait and see what team it'll be. Here's Part 2 of Height Fright.

"Holly!" She ran and jumped. The blast shot her in the stomach as she defended her friend. The red ranger demorphed as she lay on the ground groaning. Holly snapped out of her shock and saw her leader at her feet. "Zoey." She bent down to Zoey and lifted her up into a sitting position whilst demorphing. Zoey's red blouse was ripped slightly and a trickle of blood came from her side. "How dare you, no one hurts my friends." Holly placed Zoey down gently and stood up to face the monster. She quickly inserted her key and morphed.

"Use her weakness and finish her quickly, I'm getting impatient!" The mistress yelled and slammed her fist. Bullton's eyes flashed red and he began to circle the yellow ranger.

"Your defeat will be today, yellow. And I will be the one to say that the yellow ranger died at my fingertips because a silly fear." Bullton roared and charged at Holly. He slammed into her sending her backwards. Holly couldn't stop herself and went over the edge of the roof. "No!" Zoey yelled forcing herself up. She ran forward to see Holly holding onto a small ridge in the side of the building. "Hols grab my hand." Zoey shouted stretching out her hand. "I can't, if I let go, I'll fall. It's too high." Holly said panting as she panicked. "You've got to grab my hand, you won't fall. You have to get over your fear. You shouldn't be afraid Hols. Come on, grab my hand." Zoey shouted. Holly gulped but took a deep breath. She stretched her hand up and the red ranger grabbed it. Using all her might Zoey pulled Holly up and onto the rooftop. "Thanks." Holly threw her hands around the Red ranger. "Don't mention, we're friends and no one's going to die on my watch." Zoey said. "How sentimental, friends, friends are for the weak, prepare to die." Bullton's horns glowed red and a black beam emitted from it. The two girls screamed ducking down away from the attack waiting for the blast.

But it never came. A red and yellow dome surrounded the two projecting the blast back at Bullton. The two girls looked up to see the reindeer and meerkat Zords in small form protecting them, creating a barrier. "Aww, Reindeer Zord, thanks." Zoey said as she patted the zord's kneck whilst Holly picked up the meerkat zord. Then the four turned to Bullton. "Friendship is our best power, maybe if you had friends, you'd understand." Zoey said. "And so what if you have a fear, it means your normal. Nobody can be perfect, and fears help us to become confident to overcome them. They help us grow and now I am no longer afraid. Let's do this Zo." Holly shouted and the meerkat and the reindeer zord jumped into the air changing into their large zord form. "Let's go." The two now morphed jumped up and into their Zords. "Let's go!"

The reindeer zord reared up and the meerkat zord ran up its back. The small zord flipped off the reindeer's head and threw a large yellow orb at Bullton. The monster roared as it disintegrated. "We did it." Zoey and Holly hugged as they returned to civilian form and met at the foot of the building. "Hey guys!" the two turned to see the three rangers running up to them. "We saw the whole thing, that was awesome." Zara said as she hugged the two girls. "You two are awesome as a team." Max said as he supported Harvey as he was still weak from Bullton's attack. "No, we're all awesome as a team." Holly said as she linked arms with the girls. "Now, who's for ice cream?" Holly said and the five chatted and laughed as they headed off to get ice-cream. It had been the most hectic Sunday morning ever!


	5. Chapter 5 Zara's Secret Admirer

Zara's secret admirer

Hey guys, here's another chapter. In this one Zara receives a letter from a secret admirer. She wonders who it is and is Max jealous. Find out in...

Zara's secret admirer (such a creative title... not)

It was lunch time at Animal Hills High School and Zara sat down on an outside bench. The five had planned to meet for lunch and she was early.

"Better make the most of this quiet." Zara whispered to herself and pulled out a thick novel from her bag and began to read. She sat in the midday sunshine reading enjoying the peacefulness. The guardian of the squirrel was just as gentle and sweet as her chosen animal.

Max slammed his locker door shut as he crumpled up the note his teacher had given him. It had not been a good morning, he had been given detention because he didn't hand his homework in. He hadn't been able to do it, there had been quite a few battles in the last week and he had either been battling or too exhausted to do it. He threw the paper into the bin and stormed outside. People scurried out of his way, no one really knew max because he had always been a bit of a loner but everyone had heard of how he had broken a boy's arm when he got angry. And today had put Max into one of his worst moods. He tried hard to calm down as he made his way to the benches.

He looked up to find his friends and saw Zara at a bench. Her red hair was tied back in a french plait and max couldn't help but notice how pretty she was with her emerald eyes and red hair. He walked up to the bench and slipped into the seat next to her.

"Hi." He said as he grabbed a bag of crisps from his bag.

"Hi max. Have a good day so far?" Zara smiled at him placing her book down.

"Not especially, got a detention for not doing homework." He said offering a crisp to Zara.

"Oh, poor you. Don't worry, I'll wait for you after your detention if you want." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, I'd like that, your such a great friend." Max said and squeezed her shoulder gently. He didn't notice as a faint blush crept over her face. The nice quiet atmosphere lasted for a few more seconds until their yellow counterpart bounced over.

"Hey!" she smiled as she sat down opposite the two, her two pigtails bouncing as she did so.

"Hi hols." Zara said putting her book back into her bag knowing that with holly with them, she wouldn't be able to continue reading. She wasn't going to moan, the yellow ranger was lovely even if she annoyed them sometimes with her hyperness. Holly brought her backpack up and pulled out a bag of sweets whilst Zara and Max shared crisps. However as Holly pulled out a handful of sweets, their three morphers beeped.

"Oh crud, I've been waiting to eat these since this morning." Holly said as she shoved them back into her bag. The three stood up and looked around. No one was near so Max pressed the button on his morpher. "What's wrong Miss Honey?" Max asked as the girls moved closer to hear.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your lunchtime rangers but a monster's appeared by the port. Zoey and Harvey are already there." Miss Honey said.

"It's fine miss honey, we'll be there in just a second." Max said and the three pressed the button on their morphers.

In a flash of yellow, black and green they appeared by the port. The three barely arrived before being surrounded by oil drones. Holly jumped over two and kicked three more away before morphing and heading over to Zoey and Harvey who were battling to get to the monster. The monster resembled a woman but also a large bird. She wore golden armour and she held a sabre. Zara and Max stood back to back as they were surrounded by oil drones.

"Crossover move?" Max asked as the oil drones closed in. "Got it." Zara said. They both stepped forward as if they were attacking but suddenly flipped over and punched the oil drones that the other had been facing. Then they quickly finished the rest off before morphing and joining the other rangers who had just managed to get to the monster.

"Hello rangers, I am Birdra; I hope you liked our little distraction. See you later." Birdra laughed, slashed her sabre at them and disappeared.

The rangers dodged the attack and demorphed as the few remaining oil drones vanished.

"Weird, what did she mean by distraction." Zoey said as they teleported back to school. The five sat down at the bench and discussed what Birdra had said whilst holly enjoyed her sweets. The bell rang half an hour later and the five headed to class still not being able to figure out Birdra's words. Max headed with Zara to their lockers. He pulled out a few textbooks and closed his locker. But as Zara opened her locker, a green envelope fluttered out. She placed her book in her locker and bent down to pick up the letter. The envelope read '_The love of my life' _and a heart was drawn on underneath. Blush spread over Zara's cheeks as she opened the envelope.

_Dear my love,_

_You've been here by my side all this time and I've finally realised that I love you. Meet me at the dockyard at around 4:00 pm. Forever yours, Secret Admirer. _

"Who on earth would send me this." Zara asked as she showed Max. His reaction was not what she expected. Max's eyes showed anger and his hand crumpled the paper a litter. He handed it back to Zara and left for class without responding. "Max, what's wrong, Max!" she shouted but he didn't respond. Zara looked at the letter and her smiled turned to a frown as she headed to class.

'Why did he just storm off like that.' she thought as she sat down in her seat next to Jade. 'It's not like him, wait, he's not jealous is he. No, of course not, he's my crush and it's hardly likely that he likes me that way as well. I wonder who this secret admirer is.'

Zara continued the rest of the lesson but her thoughts kept flipping back to the letter. Meanwhile Max was also thinking about the letter.

'Who would give her a secret admirer letter? Whoever it is doesn't deserve her. What's with you max, you and zara are friends, stop acting jealous. But then again, I still don't trust this letter. I shouldn't have stormed off like that, I'm going to apologise to her the next time I see her.' His thoughts stayed like this for the majority of the lesson. After class Max headed to his detention not in the best mood. Zara waited by the front of the school for Max, although he had stormed off, she wanted to keep her word.

Half an hour later, Max exited the school and was surprised to see the red head waiting for him. "Hi, sorry about earlier." He said walking up to her.

Zara smiled, "hey don't worry, we're still friends."

"Hey, to make up for being such a jerk, do you want a lift to the dockyard."Max asked.

"That'd be lovely." Zara said and Max led her to his motorbike. He sat on it and handed Zara the spare helmet. He put on his own as Zara climbed on the bike. He started the engine and Zara gripped her arms around his waist. He rode out of the school car park and quickly through the streets. Zara shouted with delight as they rode fast and Max smiled as she squeezed him tighter around the waist. They arrived at the dockyard. "Thanks." Zara smiled as she handed him his helmet and walked away to find the secret admirer. Max smiled at her and then drove off to the flower shop.

As he arrived, Harvey arrived wearing his martial arts gear. "Hey Max, you seen Zara." He asked as the two boys entered the shop. Max explained about her secret admirer to Harvey and Holly who was on the counter eating sweets.

"I wonder who it is." Holly popped a sugar bon bon in her mouth as she thought. However Zoey and Miss Honey came out from the back and the rangers' leader had a serious expression on her.

"What's wrong Zo?" Harvey asked.

"We don't know all the details yet, but we've discovered why we were distracted." Zoey said. "When we were fighting, an oil drone signature was detected at the school."

"Why would the drone be at the school?" Holly asked.

Max had thoughts running through his head that he hoped weren't true. Suddenly the alarm went off. Miss honey rushed to the computer, "Birdra, she's appeared at the dockyard."

"Zara's at the dockyard, we've got to go help her." Max said, his thoughts coming together, "the secret admirer letter was a trap."

At the dockyard a few seconds earlier...

Zara walked down the dockyard, only a few fishermen were about the place and there was no one who looked like they were waiting for her.

"Looking for someone?" a voice came from behind her. Zara flipped around to see Birdra behind her.

"Birdra, what are you doing here?" she asked getting into a fighting stance.

"Love of my life, you've been here by my side all this time. You believed that hogwash. Like anyone would send you a letter like that. You're not special enough" Birdra cackled. The realisation that the secret admirer was a trap hit Zara like a blow in the stomach. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Humans are so naive." Birdra laughed and slashed at Zara. The green ranger flew back, a cut across her cheek.

"I believed that someone could actually like me in that way. I guess I was wrong." Zara whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"Zara!" Max yelled as the four rangers appeared. Birdra swung her sword up and slashed it at Zara. "No!" Max morphed and jumped in front of Zara taking the majority of the blast. He fell back but he managed to stay morphed. Zara barely stirred. Harvey, Holly and Zoey attacked at the monster whilst Max pulled himself up to Zara.

"Zara, are you ok?" he asked demorphing looking into her face. Zara shook her head as tears streamed down her face. Max couldn't bear to see the usually happy green ranger cry like this. He pulled the girl into a hug. Zara half collapsed against his tall frame. He blushed as she fell against him and felt slightly awkward but he knew that she needed support to be calm.

"Come on Zar, this isn't you, you wouldn't fall into despair over such a little thing. You have to be strong in these situations, come on squirrel girl." He said and pulled her to her feet. Zara sniffed and wiped her face looking at Max. Her smile returned and she turned to Birdra as the creature threw the three rangers back. Birdra looked up to see Zara standing on her feet.

"Strange, thought you'd had a total meltdown, guess I need to crush your spirits even more." Birdra screeched grabbing her sabre.

"No one's going to crush my spirit; ever again, I hate you guys. Come on max let's put this bird back in her cage. Ready?" Zara yelled and the two brought their morphers to their left shoulders.

"Nature Force, Time to morph." They yelled as they inserted their keys.

"Nature Force green, guardian of the squirrel!"

"Nature Force black, guardian of the bear!"

The two rangers charged at Birdra with their blasters out.

"Squirrel blast." "Bear blast." The green and black bullets combined and shot Birdra back. The bird monster screeched.

Then the two switched to the secondary mode of their blasters. Max joined his two blasters together and Zara attached her dagger on top. "Nature Force, Forest blast." The two yelled as a white light beamed from the blaster hitting Birdra square in the chest.

She screeched as her feathers began to sizzle. "This isn't the last you've seen of me rangers." Birdra screamed and teleported away. As the light died down, the three rangers came up to the two and all five demorphed.

"You ok Zar." Holly asked putting her arm around the green ranger.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was probably an idiot for believing that anyone would send me a secret admirer later. And then I let Birdra get to me." Zara said as she crumpled the letter up and threw it away.

"Are you kidding Zar, you're the sweetest person ever." Zoey said smiling at the red head.

"You would definitely deserve a letter like that." Harvey said as he brushed some dirt off his shirt. "Don't think that you're not special because you are." Max said.

"Now come on let's go have some fun." Holly yelled as she brought out a bag of sweets. Max smiled and surprised the green ranger by lifting her up onto his soldiers. Zara giggled as they headed away from the docks. A blush spread over her cheeks as Max smiled up at her.


End file.
